ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice High
Justice High is an animated series that will be aired on Cartoon Network's DC Nation block. It features the members of the Justice League and their villains re-imagined as high school students. Characters Clark & Friends Clark Kent: Main character. A laid-back young Kryptonian kid. He is usually getting into trouble with his friends Bruce Wayne, "Flash" Allen, and J'onn Jonz. He has a very strong sense of right and wrong and acts on it, trying his best not to hurt or offend others. He is extremely lazy and often asks Bruce for help with his schoolwork. He is the one of the head writers of the school newsletter: The Daily Planet. He lives with his parents Johnathan and Martha, and also his little brother Conner who is one of the middle school kids. Bruce Wayne: Clark's best friend and confidant. He has a deadpan and taciturn personality, often showing little to no emotion, and speaks in a low grumble. He is very intelligent, frequently passing tests with very little effort and acts as the voice of reason in Clark and Flash's antics. He is also a skilled detective, who offers his services as a private investigator to other students for a fee. For example, he was able to figure out that J'onn was from Mars and that Lex was cheating on Diana with Babs. He comes from a wealthy family and lives with his butler Alfred, and his younger foster brother Richard Grayson who is in middle school. It is later revealed that his parents were murdered when he was just a kid, and this made him very depressed and angry growing up. Although it appears that he is apathetic towards the people and things around him, he genuinely cares about his friends and their welfare. Barry "Flash" Allen: A close friend of Clark and Bruce's. He has a very goofy and hyperactive personality and talks fast. He is obnoxious and many kids in school think he's annoying. He sees himself as a ladies man, although he constantly gets rejected by girls. He has brown hair with red and yellow dye in it. J'onn Jonz: A martian kid who was sent to Earth by his parents in order to complete a pilgrimage that all martians must go through. Although he initially tried to hide this from the other kids by shapeshifting, Bruce eventually found out which led him to reveal the truth. Regardless he was embraced by Clark and his friends. He speaks in a strange accent, and tries (and usually fails) to learn the slang of Human kids; leading to awkward and humorous situations. Diana Prince: Clark's primary love interest. She is captain of the cheerleading squad, and Lex Luthor's girlfriend for much of the series. However, she eventually develops feelings for Clark later on; thus intensifying the rivalry between Clark and Lex. Although she is very strong-willed and intelligent, her mind is mostly focused on her social life and as such she often lags behind in her schoolwork; which leads to Clark and Bruce frequently trying to help her, often to Lex's chagrin. Victor Stone: The nerd. He loves technology and often builds, and sells, the various gadgets that he invents to the other students. He frequently wins the school's science fairs. He has an intellect that rivals even Bruce's, often leading to friendly competition. He often tags along in Clark's adventures and gets in trouble with him. He is a frequent target of Lex and Joker's pranks and bullying. Oliver "Ollie" Queen: The "prettyboy". Most of the girls at Justice High have a crush on him. He comes from a rich family, and is known for throwing parties at his mansion when his parents aren't home. He enjoys longboarding and playing with his bow-and-arrow. He begins dating Laurel Lance by the end of the series, and is good friends with Hal Jordan and John Stewart. Laurel Lance: The artsy girl and Diana's best friend. She has a crush on Ollie and they both begin dating by the end of the series. She is a member of both the school chorus and the glee club, although she is a terrible singer. Diana and the other students try to tell her that she cannot sing, but she is convinced that she will be a successful singer one day. She is also obsessed with fashion, and is very self-conscious about her appearance. Lex's Gang Alexander "Lex" Luthor: The captain of the football team and primary antagonist. He is an arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, and obnoxious jock who bullies Clark and his friends to no end. He often goes out of his way to embarrass and humiliate Clark. He dates Diana for much of the series, but he often cheats on her; which eventually leads Diana to break up with him later on in the series and begin dating Clark. He has short, blonde hair. Jack "Joker" Hood: Lex's best friend and sidekick. Like Lex, he is a member of the football team. He almost always has a smile on his face and loves playing practical jokes on people. He rarely ever takes things seriously, including his schoolwork. He comes from a family of clowns, and his father wants Joker to continue the business after he dies. Lex often bosses him around and treats him like his lackey. His hair is long and died green. He also has a girlfriend named Harley Quinzel. Barbara Ann "Babs" Minerva: Diana's rival and the school "bitch". She is the former captain of the cheerleading squad, until she was replaced by Diana. Which leads to an intense rivalry between the two. Much like the relationship between Clark and Lex, Babs will go out of her way to spite Diana; even going as far as having an affair with Lex when he was dating Diana. She is mean-spirited, sarcastic, and selfish. A running gag in the show is Flash consistently trying to flirt with her, and Babs coldly rejecting him. Harleen "Harley" Quinzel: Babs' best friend and Joker's girlfriend. She has a bubbly personality in contrast with Babs, but has a hair-trigger temper. One of her biggest triggers is other girls trying to talk to Joker, whom she refers to as "Pudd'n". The Green Lanterns The Green Lanterns: An exclusive clique. They are of course known for their distinctive green jackets, gold rings, and matching cars. They also have a secret handshake. They consist of Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Guy Garner. The gang is notoriously hard to get into, and various characters throughout the series try and fail to get into it. *'Hal Jordan:' The leader of the Green Lanterns. He is one of the toughest kids in school, although he is not a bully like Lex and usually gets along with the other students until someone disrespects him or his gang. As the leader of the Green Lanterns, his top priority is defending their honor and beating up anyone who dares disrespect them. *'John Stewart:' The second-in-command of the Green Lanterns. He is seen as the less cliquish member of the Green Jackets and is well liked and respected by most of the other students. Even though he isn't as cliquey as Hal, he is still a loyal member of the Green Lanterns and defending his rings and the honor of the Green Lanterns is still his top priority. *'Guy Gardner:' The muscle of the Green Lanterns. He is a hot-blooded kid and goes into a fit of rage at even the slightest provocation. He is not very bright and is sensitive about this, if he thinks someone is insulting his intelligence he gets angry. He speaks in a thick New York accent. Faculty Principal James Gordon: The principal of Justice High School. He is a stern man and is usually seen scolding the students. Clark and his friends are frequent incurors of his anger and are usually seen in his office. Despite this, however, Gordon sees Clark and Bruce as intelligent and upright young men with a lot of promise and they become closer as the series goes on. Superintendent Andrew "Drew" Zod: The superintendent of the Justice County School System. He is mean, arrogant, and is known for speaking and acting in a condescending manner towards faculty and students alike. He sees Principal Gordon as incompetent and is just looking for a reason to fire him; to this end, he frequently comes to Justice High for inspections on Gordon's progress in the school. He also dislikes Clark and his friends for interfering in his plans to fire Gordon. Mr. Slade Wilson: :The History teacher. He is a very popular teacher known for his bizarre, but effective, teaching methods. He is a survivalist, loves hunting, frequently dresses up in camoflauge, and has a love for American history. An Army veteran, he is known for telling the class his war stories and wears an eye patch as a result of a battle injury. Apart from teaching, he is a mercenary-for-hire who goes by the name "Deathstroke"; something Clark and his friends were able to find out when they followed him around one weekend. Mr. Theodore Kord: The Science Teacher. He is a very secretive teacher as he is known to go have a secret room hidden in the school. Clark and his friends followed him once and saw that he was creating a ship called The Bug which looked like a Blue Beetle. Voices *Nolan North: Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne *Grey Delisle: Diana Prince *Yuri Lowenthal: Hal Jordan *Ashley Johnson: Babs Minerva *Gary Cole: Principal James Gordon *Tara Strong: Harley Quinzel *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Laurel Lance *John DiMaggio: Jack "Joker" Hood Warning These characters are based off of DC Comics characters, I do not own any of them. However, the concepts of this show are of my creation. If you plan on editing this article please tell me first, my screen name is LexLuthor18. ANY UNAUTHORIZED EDITS WILL BE REMOVED. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animated Series Category:Justice League Category:Upcoming Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction